I knew you fall in line
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: Sequel to "Birth by sleep:Aftermath". Xigbar only assumed that Xemnas had forgotten their "time together", but he was wrong. T RATED DUE TO:BOY X BOY LOVE, LANGUAGE, AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES. NO LIKE NO READ.


Hello Everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I created a sequel to "Birth by Sleep,the aftermath" under the request of SilverBird22, this takes place during Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days but it's still not canon to the real game series ENJOY!

RATED T DUE TO:BOY X BOY LOVE, LANGUAGE, 358/2 DAYS SPOILERS, AND SOME SUGGESTIVE THEMES

* * *

It was 10 Years since Xehanort advanced upon Braig, now there's only Xemnas the Superior of the Inbetween. Xigbar after all those years still can't get over the fact that he had sex with his formal colleague even though it felt right, it was still wrong. Luckily because Xemnas is a nobody he looks like he lost his lustful emotions. Until one day...

"Got any threes?" Demyx asked

"Go fish" Luxord said "Got any fives Xigbar?"

"Shit." Xigbar gave Luxord the card

"I win"

"As if you win! Are you holding out on us?"

"No."

Demyx then held down Luxord and Xigbar grabbed a card that was under Luxord's cloak. "I knew it! YOU CHEATED YOU ASSCLOWN! Xigbar yelled

"GO TO HELL!" Luxord barked

The two started to brawl till Lexaeus came and broke them up. "Knock it off you two." He said bluntly

"HE STARTED IT!" They both said at the same time pointing at one another.

Just then Saïx came in. "Xigbar, the superior wants the both of us at the round room immediately."

"About damn time." Xigbar cursed before using the corridor of darkness to the round room. The superiors we're discussing on what to do with Xion while she's still sleeping.

"May I remind you Number VII that Xion is still useful despite being in a comatose state." Xemnas said

"It hasn't been awake for two weeks now sir," Saïx said coldly "So it's safe to say that Xion is just a mistake."

"That's cold dude." Xigbar said to Saïx "not that I have feelings or anything towards Poppet, I just thought mistake is just a strong word."

"Look's like a certain Sniper is being a little "Tsundereish", don't you agree Xigbar?" Saïx teased

"Don't f*** with me mutt!" Xigbar barked,given the berserker "the bird". Xemnas just smiled to himself at the site of his colleague's denial, it was kinda cute to see The Freeshooter blush.

"Are you expecting me to break that finger?" Saïx said coldly

"As if, I'm expecting you to close that "glove compartment" of yours." Xigbar sassed, still giving Saïx the finger.

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas roared "We'll wait for the puppet's awakening, so for now Roxas will take on her duty, dismissed." Saïx left after Xemnas dismissed the meeting. "Xigbar." Xigbar paused when he heard the his boss called his name, what does he want?...if he was going to do to him like he did to his somebody then he's pretty much f***.

"Yeah dude?" Xigbar asked cautiously

"You seemed troubled, is there something wrong?"

"Me? Troubled? As if! There's nothing wrong with me."

"...lies."

"What?"

"I can sence something in you, are you hiding something?"

"No." He used the corridor of darkness to get to his room, trying to avoid Xemnas for the rest of the day. "Thank god for corridors." Xigbar plopped himself on the bed before he dosed off into slumber, his dream was nothing but his past meeting with Xehanort, his somebody Braig brushing his hands on his body, nipping and biting at places and kissing his lips while listening to a chorus of moans and gasps and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Xigbar woke up from his "wet dream" in a fright, he sat up and let out a sigh of relief. But then his mouth was covered by a gloved hand, the man sitting behind him let out a dark chuckle.

"Missed me?" Xemnas teased whispering into his subordinate's ear, he started to unzip Xigbar's cloak with his right hand exposing his chest, Xigbar tried to get him off but Xemnas had his left hand gripping his arms behind him. "Not again." Xigbar said trying to break free, Xemnas removed his right glove with his teeth and started to trace the Freeshooter's abs with his fingers,all the way down to near his trousers. The Superior started to kiss his exposed shoulder, licking and biting at the process, Xigbar bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning, but he couldn't stop himself from blushing, Xemnas then lightly bit the pointy part of his ear, that part is oh so sensitive. "Damn it! He's driving me crazy!" Xigbar thought to himself, finally snapping.

"Is this what you want?" Xemnas asked into his ear, "having an old friend touch you like this, just like the old days?" Xigbar couldn't take it anymore, this torture is driving him mad, Xigbar didn't say anything though, he just...nodded...nothing more. Xemnas smirked at his victory and pushed Xigbar onto the bed on his chest, Xigbar turned to lay on his back as Xemnas kissed his lips, The Freeshooter kissed him back as he gripped his leader's hair, smacking their lips together in between gasps, soon their tongues started to dual for dominance. Soon Xemnas broke the kiss for a breather, he looked at his subordinate with hungry eyes, His scarred face all red and panting for breath, he looked like he wanted more, Xemnas then said:

"I knew you fall in line like before."

"F*** you man..." Xigbar said, giving him the bird.

"*chuckles* so, shall we start?"

Soon Xemnas did what Xigbar did on his somebody long ago, The Superior's Greed overpowers The Freeshooter's Gluttony, the air was filled with Lust because of it. Soon enough Xigbar was laying under the covers panting knowing that his hips are gonna hurt later, Xemnas hugged his subordinate as they fell asleep. Unknowingly Saïx saw the whole thing behind the door as he replied:"...Awkwaaaaarrrrrd." He then used the corridor to his room to throw up.

Epilogue

The next day in Xigbar's room

"Your dead from the waist down?" Demyx asked "How did that happen?"

"...Trust me, you don't want to know." Xigbar said under the covers,not wanting to show his blushing face to his prodigy.

THE END

* * *

I finally finished this Fic, I hope you guys enjoy it but also keep in mind that I'm still new to the whole Yaoi thing and it may take some adjusting to make it tasteful, plus the M rating system on this site is pretty sensitive(as in one false move like make a really gruesome R rated horror story and your out.) so the real good stuff will have to wait until I'm responsible and experienced enough to show them.

Anyways I'll be working on The Prince of Evil and also Bitter Sweet Nightmares fics, and if your interested in Judgement of Corruption then "A Price For Committing Avarice" is there. Lastly , I will happily take requests if that's OK with you, CHAO!

Xigbar:Not so fast baby cakes. *Summons Arrow Guns*

Xemnas:There's one thing we haven't settled yet. *Summons Ethereal Blades*

Me:Crap! *runs away screaming*


End file.
